LOVE My blonde Neko!
by JoeFandome
Summary: Martin day was going great til Marvin came with his crazy fans! Now they have to go on a mission just them 2. Martin's not pleased, but Marvin is! what happens when the mission goes wrong? Marvin/Neko Martin!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I am now making a Marvin/Martin fabric, so excited! Anyway I'm just going to start it now, so enjoy.**

Martin was having a good day so far, he got to annoy Diana and managed not to get slapped by her. He got to play a prank on his chemistry teacher, Martin also got a chance to hang out with Java for awhile before Java had to get back to his custodian duties. Martin was having a good day indeed, now he was relaxing reading his horror comics on his favorite spot that was a bench under the shadow of a large oak tree.

Martin turned the next page and was just about to read the first top paragraph when-

"MARVIN!" Hundreds of loud obnoxious squeals filled the once peaceful air, and Martin closed his comic to see Marvin be chased by almost all the girls from the academy.

Martin sighed he just knew it wasn't going to end up well for him, he'll somehow end up in the mess. Sure enough Marvin changed direction, and started heading towards Martin. Eyes widening, Martin scrambled up from his spot and took of running. Marvin with ease catches up to him.

"Hey." Marvin said with a playful smile, Martin did not return the smile but instead glared at him.

"What's up with you? Why did you change your direction and started running off towards me, now those crazy girls are after both of us!" Martin replied angrily.

Marvin shrugged, his smile never faltering. "I thought you liked girls flocking to you, since you tried to get every girl to like you the moment you entered the academy." he replied

Martin flushed with embarrassment and anger. "Well I'm not into the girls here anymore; they kept rejecting me so I gave up hope in dating one of them." Martin said barely above a whisper, and Marvin barely heard to to all the girls that were screaming his name frantically.

Martin turned his head slightly seeing the girls that were chasing them didn't look as though they were tiring. In fact they looked energized and determined.

Martin sweat dropped,_ 'Jeeze what are those girls eating that they are keeping up with us?' _

While Martin was thinking that, Marvin was smirking. "So are you gay now?" Marvin said in a nonchalant tone.

Martin whipped his head back to his rival, gapping. Martin blushed as he came out of his shock, and glared at Marvin who's grin seemed to grow.

"Look just because I'm not into the girls here anymore doesn't mean I'm gay!" Martin said with a growl, "That just means I'm asexual." He added quickly before Marvin came up with anymore ridiculous ideas.

"Oh."

Martin blinked was it him or did Marvin sound slightly disappointed? Marvin was frowning when he heard what Martin said, but started to smirk again as he formulated a plan to make Martin his.

_'Will see how long you can stay asexual my little Martin.'_

It takes alot to scare Martin Mystery, but he couldn't help but shiver at the insane grin Marvin was _kind _enough to show him. Suddenly two loud BEEPING noises can be heard from Marvin and Martin's wrists.

Martin looked down and almost wept in joy, as he saw the Center calling him in for a mission. But with a grim look he realized Marvin too, has been called.

"We got to get Java and Diana first, before we head over." Martin said as he was pulling his cell phone out to call them, but was stopped as he felt Marvin grab his wrist preventing Martin from grabbing his cell.

"I think we can handle it on our own don't you think?" Marvin said with a charming smile while they still continued to run from Marvin's crazed fangirls.

Martin chibi blushed and yanked his arm from Marvin's hold. "Fine, just don't touch me." Martin said as he used his watch to find the entrance. Finding it, Marvin and Martin left quickly leaving a lot of girls confused and disappointed.

Martin stood on top of the motion scanner, in a loud robotic feminine voice red hue light scanned Martin then Marvin.

"MARTIN MYSTERY CLEAR!...

MARIN CLEAR!"

They stepped off and went up the elevator. For Martin the elevator seemed to be agonizing slow, he swear Marvin looked to be getting closer. Martin tried backing away from the taller teen, and silently cursed Billy for not meeting up with him today.

And right as Marvin had Martin cornered the doors opened, and the shorter blonde practically leapt out of the elevator.

"Ah Marvin, Martin good I only needed you two for this, it was very convenient that you were both together." M.O.M. said as in a serious tone that used to freak Martin out, she picked up a large file and Martin's jaw dropped, while Marvin's eyes just widen slightly.

M.O.M. rolled her eyes at their expressions and started to detail them on the case. "The place you are going to has no name, but their is a large village and almost all the people living there have been disappearing. I want you two to investigate, see if this disappearing act is paranormal or not." M.O.M. Lectured as she opened a portal for them leading to their destination.

Before Martin stepped inside he asked, "Hey M.O.M., where's Billy?" Martin asked his head tilting to the left slightly, and his eyes big with a questioning expression.

"Billy is on vacation; Diana and Java are as well that's why I didn't call them in." M.O.M. explained, while Martin couldn't help but let out a groan.

_'24/7 with Marvin, why out of all days did those three get a vacation today? Now I have to endure him on my missions, that's the one thing I can truly be myself and __**he**__ has to ruin that too!"_ Martin thought glumly, as he shuffled his way to the portal.

Marvin on the other hand was ecstatic, he is getting the chance to have his way with the smaller blonde, and he couldn't wait. _'This is my chance to make Martin mine! And I'm not going to waste a second."_

With that thought in mind, Marvin speed walked in to the portal. Giving a small wave to M.O.M., said woman sighed as she watched the two leave.

"They better not comprise this mission." M.O.M. Said with an annoyed expression as she went back to her other documents.

**Don't got nothing to say in this chapter, so please RNR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry that I haven't updated in like a year and some months for that enjoy a really long chapter.**

Martin made his way from the portal to the village, Marvin not being too far behind. They had a good long look at the large village and saying it was empty was an place didn't have a supernatural feel to it like all the other places Martin had been to, the place looked like a vacation paradise. But there weren't any people anywhere they could see.

Martin started walking further into the village, hoping to find some clues or a sign of life in the seemingly abandoned town. He pulled out his "watch" and a blue hologram screen popped out. "Let's see if people are here or not." Martin muttered as the blue screen seemed to expand, scanning at least half of the villages' buildings.

Marvin did the same while keeping an eye on Martin, not really thinking about the mission at the moment. '_Ah Martin is so cute with his face being all serious he would look really cute with his face all pouty and a blush to go with it as I kiss him and hold his slim muscled waist. He would look pretty adorable in a cute dress all frilly, and he'd say "Marvinnnn this is embarrassing!" So cute! Wait where did Martin go? We were supposed to stick together!"_

While Marvin had been distracted with his thoughts Martin was going building to building when he saw that his scanner had picked up at least one hundred heart beats across the town. He opened the first door and peered inside.

"Hello?" Martin called looking into the pitch black room squinting his eyes to see past the dark. He took a step inside and was greeted with a loud hiss. All at once at least a dozen green emerald eyes shot open to glare up at Martin. The creatures jumped, tackling Martin to the ground. With a gasp Martin felt claws against his body and stared up, cats. There were a dozen cats laying on his body hissing or letting out angry meows. One cat came up and Martin could see the slightly bent tail behind the cat swishing with a twitch.

The cat looked furious, hissing at Martin pawing near his face claws out, as if to strike him. Martin let out a nervous breath, really not wanting to get his face clawed. "I'm sorry I… stepped on your… tail." Martin said feeling stupid. _'This cat doesn't understand me! And is going to shred my face with its claws, well at least Marvin isn't hear to make me feel more embarrassed then I already am.' _Martin closed his eyes and waited for the claws to scratch on his face.

He waited… And waited… finally he opened his eyes to see that the cat and the others that had tackled him the ground before were leaving. The not so small dozen left his body and headed back into the building they were residing in before. Martin got up, confused on what just happened started to look elsewhere. Little did Martin now that he was being watched and followed as he still searched for the people who disappeared.

Marvin let out a frustrated sound; he was trying to find Martin. Not a bunch of scared cats and kittens. He couldn't believe Martin just left like that. _'He could get in trouble and I won't be there_ _to help him! Plus I really wanted to spend more time with him, and make him blush more. And other things…, Still where the heck is he?!'_

As Marvin was busy trying to find his soon to be lover, said person had found a substance, the thing looked like light blue fur with black spots. Martin took out one of his many useful gadgets and had the thing analyzed.

A feminine computerized voice came out from the "watch" giving information about the blue spotted fur.

"A species of the cat genes-" Martin let out a sigh, he had been hoping for something useful. He decided to let the computer continue, then go and snoop around some more.

"HELP SOMEBODY!" a woman's voice suddenly cried out, startling Martin making him close the screen with the info he gathered.

Pulling himself together he started running to the cry of help stopping between two of the buildings of the village. He saw a woman with long blue spotted hair in a red and black gypsy clothes, she was weeping as silently as she could. Martin looked around for any signs of danger, finding none he got closer and put his and on her shoulder.

"Hey are you alright? What's your name we can get you some help." Martin said gently crouching down to her level.

What Martin couldn't see was the malicious smile spreading across the woman's face and her eyes flickered into slits like a cat about to eat its prey

Marvin was now looking franticly for Martin now, hoping to find him soon. He had found the same fur substance and with more info he learned the more he wanted to find Martin.

_Marvin gathered the fur and listened to what the A.I. was saying. "A species of the cat genes, 100 years in the past a woman named Gabriella was Queen of the Kat Kingdom. She had men doing her bidding and killed them if they so much looked at her. A lowly warlock came to her kingdom when finding out she had killed his brother, when meeting her warlock had cursed her to be the animal she had become. A blue spotted monstrosity, fangs sharp, fur covering her whole body. She killed the warlock and now she curses all people she comes into contact with her turning them into cats and kittens, with the swipe of her fangs. She lures them by turning her form human and crying out for help."_

_Marvin horrified ran when hearing that, he also heard the sound of Martin screaming. Screaming in pain._

"_Martin!"_

Marvin came and the sight before made him wants to kill the woman and cuddle to Martin at the same time. He shot out an electrifying net, a giant shock hit the woman making her scream before collapsing in pain and she passed out. After dealing with the woman, Marvin went to Martin. His head was tucked to his chest and there seemed to be something twitching at the end of Martin's spine. Marvin lifted the shirt up and gasped at what he saw; turning his head and it confirmed his suspicions. Martin was in for a big surprise.

Martin woke up groggily; he yawned and stretched his body. He looked around his surroundings; he was in an elegant room everything. The walls were a nice gold color; there was a giant balcony window on the right side of him. Martin looked down and saw unfamiliar red velvet blanket draped over him. Sitting up Martin let out a hiss when he felt an unfamiliar pain at the end of his spine.

"What the…" Martin muttered gripping the blanket and moving it from his body. He froze when he saw it.

A tail.

A tail that seemed to attached to him.

"AHHHH!" Martin screamed jumping off the bed, landing on his feet. He took hold of his- the tail and tugged desperately hoping this was just a really good prank. But as Martin whimpered at this new pain he knew it wasn't a prank, he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the door knob turning. Martin hurriedly went back under the covers and tried to pretend to be sleeping.

'_I don't want anyone to see me like this…'_ Martin thought squeezing his eyes shut.

"Martin I know your awake, I heard you scream all the way down stairs" Martin heard Marvin's voice and groaned cursing himself before shaking his head. He definitely did not want Marvin to see him like this.

"Martin I already saw what happened to you, so you can come out of the covers now. Or if you continue to pout I'm going to go in there and get you." Marvin threatened actually hoping Martin will stay in their so he could go and get him.

Martin hissed in the blankets and yelled out "You wouldn't dare!"

Marvin just smiled, before he crawled into the bed pulling down the blanket and holding Martin close. "You should've just come out when I told you, you'll get your punishment after I inform you about what happened in our mission."

Martin blushed cutely at what Marvin said and tried to squirm out of his grip only to whine when he couldn't break free. "Stop being weird and tell me why I have a tail?!"

"That's not the only thing you have, my little neko." Marvin said and to prove his point he reached up his hand to Martin's head scratched behind his two new furry appendages. Martin leaned into the touch purring, but was brought back to his senses when he heard Marvin laugh at him. Martin blushed again, before swatting Marvin's hand away before demanding answers as to why he was like this.

Marvin sighed but explained how everything that had gone down when they were on the mission.

"M.O.M then came and everyone turned back to normal, from cats to being human again. But she said that cat Queen did something different to you, so they are now trying to look up a cure. M.O.M also had a team take us to a hidden location where you can be safe; also she said I have to take care of you until you turn back to normal." Marvin finished happily and Martin just turned pale.

"What?! Why you?!" Martin squealed trying harder now to escape from Marvin's hold on him.

Marvin just kept his smile on as he pulled Martin's back to his chest. "Well I was the one who saved you, and M.O.M saw me fit for the job. Now time for your punishment for not listening to me, and going off on your own in the mission."

Martin glared at him and said, "Who says I'm going to do anything you say?"

There was a gleam in Marvin's eye before he said, "Well who said you got a choice in the matter?" and Martin cowered at the look at Marvin's face.

'_Help.' _Martin thought gulping

**That's all for now folks I will do better this time and update more I hope you enjoy the rest to come I shall have another update by Tuesday, hopefully. (^.^)/ **


End file.
